Ama yume rou: The multistoried house
by redcoverpaint
Summary: Rin y Miku son mejores amigas...y cortesanas de la era feudal de Japón
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, esto es un fanfic de la canción de Vocaloid del mismo nombre, espero que no me haya quedado tan gacho.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, creo que es de Yamaha, y la historia detrás de la canción Ama Yume Rou tampoco, aunque nunca termino de entenderle; solo me quedo con la vaga idea de lo que según yo es la canción.**

**Solo use UNA palabra de la letra original (Espera), no todo el párrafo, ni siquiera sé bien que dice la letra, y por lo que he visto, nadie lo sabe con exactitud aún entre los mismos traductores por que no se acaban de poner de acuerdo en el significado de los últimos párrafos. Lo que está en cursiva son los recuerdos de Rin, no la letra de la canción.**

**Además, no se puede hacer algo basado en esta historia sin necesariamente mencionar alguna que otra cosa que dicen en esta canción en específico**

**Ama yume rou**

_Volteaste tus ojos hacia mí una última vez y dijiste:_

_Regresaré, te prometo que volveré por ti, tan sólo espera…_

_regresaré…_

* * *

><p>Es la noche una trampa injusta, y el sueño solo un vicio cruel. El sueño es capaz de hacerme sumergir en sueños y anhelos que de otra manera soy incapaz de siquiera concebir, y me permite, con perfecta gracia y aplomo, que experimente una vez más la dicha de la vida. Como un genio conoce mis deseos y los vuelve verdad, y aunque sea por un momento, puedo ser feliz. Es cuando llega el momento de despertar sin embargo, cuando el horror de las pesadillas se desata…<p>

Es imposible no volverse dependiente de los sueños. No concibo una vida sin sueños, donde sólo nuestra realidad perdure. Después de todo, los sueños son para algunos lo que el opio es para otros. No deseo _esta_ realidad, ninguna lo hace, y esta vida que llevo ya se ha vuelto demasiado para mí. La misma vida que _tú_ dejaste atrás…

Despertar de tus sueños hacia esta cruda realidad es como… caer al vacío. Una caída larga, penosa, y que para todas nosotras significa enfrentarse una vez más ante la desesperación y a la infelicidad del día a día. Esta realidad nos arranca la alegría que nos dejen nuestros sueños, y lo mismo sucede con los _frutos_ que lleguemos a tener nosotras; somos los botones etéreos, las mariposas de la noche de este mundo hecho de cristal. Un mundo tan falso como nosotras mismas.

_Rin yo regresaré, te lo prometo..._

Pero aún así, aún en esta realidad, no pueden evitar que te espere. No es como si a alguien le importara. Y por eso siempre que termino mi jornada, me paro aquí, en completa soledad. Y sólo la lluvia y mi paraguas rompen el monótono silencio que siempre me rodea y amenaza con enloquecerme.

…_solo espérame…_

Esta palabra, este _esperar_, siempre hace que me invada la misma sensación. Y la duda siempre regresa, cada vez con más vigor, con ese no se qué de tentadora y desquiciante. Y no dejo de repetirla en mi mente, y esta duda, esta inseguridad siempre me lleva a la misma pregunta: ¿Por qué…?

_Espérame aquí, y yo volveré por ti…_

Fueron solo palabras vacías ¿no es así…? Hablaste por hablar, lo hiciste nada más para calmarme y, principalmente, lo hiciste para intentar aminorar el dolor. Palabras al aire sólo eso eres, y lo peor es que aún cuando yo sé que lo fueron, yo sigo esperando…

Aún cuando las estaciones vinieron y se fueron, aún cuando todo a mí alrededor cambiaba. Incluso aunque los años han pasado y he envejecido, aún así, yo sigo creyendo. Y como creó, te sigo esperando, sola…

Por ahora, solo oigo ni veo nada más que lo que está en este momento enfrente de mí.

_Plip, plip, plop_

Aún cuando la lluvia sea mi única compañía y la soledad mi única confidente. Y mis pensamientos divaguen, _Solo me concentraré en el sonido de la lluvia, eso aminorará el dolor…_

_Plop, plip, plop…_

Es el sonido de la lluvia contra mi paraguas lo único que llena este vacío y le da un eco.

_Plop… Espérame… Plip_

¿Es este mi único interés en la vida…? Tal parece que sí, de cualquier manera, no veo otra opción. Nunca vislumbre ninguna otra opción…

_Plip, ¿Estaremos siempre juntas…? Plip, plop_

Mis ojos ya no derraman lágrimas, hace mucho que no lo hacen. Pero el cielo las llora por mí…

_Plop, plip_, _Entonces es una promesa_… _plop, plop_

Una lluvia que parece no tener fin. Justo cómo estas lágrimas que se niegan a caer…

_Plip, plop… Eres mi mejor amiga Rin… plop, plip_

La lluvia borrará todo. Se llevará el dolor consigo, y solo dejará un hueco vacío donde debía haber habido un corazón…

_Plop, plip…_ _Solo espera… plip, plip_

Aún cuando no haya nada y sólo quede el sonido de la lluvia contra mi paraguas…

_Plip, plop, plip, plop…_

Aún espero por ti. Y me quedaré aquí, y no me moveré. No hasta que pare la lluvia…

Quisiera que todo esto fuera un sueño y qué, en la mañana, todo vuelva a ser a como era antes.

Cómo éramos antes como de ese día, me gustaría volver a esos tiempos. Esos días en los que nuestra existencia no era tan triste, no como lo es para ahora...

_-Ya sé, ¿Por qué no, para que ya no estés solas, te prometo estar siempre contigo?_

_-¿C…Cómo dices…?_

_-Sí, si yo estoy siempre contigo, ya no estarás sola nunca más, y no volverás a llorar. No me gusta verte llorar…_

_-¿Tú…Lo dices en serio…?_

_-¡Sí, claro que lo digo en serio!_

_-¿En…Entonces si tú…si tú prometes estar siempre conmigo… yo… yo te prometo que estaré siempre aquí, contigo…?_

_-Vaya, entonces ¿Es una promesa? ¿Por el meñique?_

_-S…sí, promesa, por el meñique…_

Lo prometiste…

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien, esto es solo el prólogo, voy a subir unos capítulos más. Por favor, si critican, que sea crítica constructiva.<strong>

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Espero que esto este mejor. Juro por Dios que sólo use dos que tres palabras y no copie nada completo de la canción.**


	2. Pinceladas de una historia

**Aquí está lo que podríamos considerar como una introsucción a la historia. Perdón si el asunto resulta un poco pesado o aburrido.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid es de yamaha, la canción no sé muy bien, pero no es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong><em>La vida es ciertamente transitoria, así que ¿qué mejor manera de vivirla que entregarse a la búsqueda del placer?" Ryoi Asai<em>****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: <strong>

**Pinceladas de una historia.**

En un mundo en el que la tradición y la modernidad parecen estar siempre en una eterna guerra, existen lugares en todas partes del mundo que todavía mantienen vivas las viejas historias y leyendas.

Uno de esos lugares es Kyoto, la mítica ciudad japonesa famosa por sus geishas y templos. Si bien hay un sinfín de leyendas en esta ciudad y el folclore japonés es conocido por su enorme variedad, no hablaremos de ninguno de estos en particular, sino de un solo lugar. Hay, en alguna parte de la cuidad, un famoso barrio en el que aún se conservan en buen estado edificios de la era feudal. Estos edificios que un día fueron la gloria y orgullo del país Nipón, se han transformado en nuestros tiempos en museos, atracciones turísticas o templos.

Uno de ellos, y tal vez el más famoso de todos, es un edificio antiquísimo que recibió el nombre local de la "Casa de los sueños". Se dice que en sus tiempos de esplendor, su gran reputación levantó en alto el nombre de esta casa, y con el tiempo sería recordado como uno de los más populares centros de recreación y diversión de su época. Sin embargo, la verdadera razón de su fama se debe a la historia que encierran sus muros.

En esta casa, como muchos otros edificios japoneses tradicionales, existe una gran entrada principal la cual es la verdadera atracción de todo el edificio. La gente local sostiene que la leyenda dice que en los años dorados vivía una bella joven, empleada de la casa, que tenía la costumbre de que todos los día sin falta se paraba frente a la puerta durante horas y horas hasta que llegaba la hora de dormir, y nuca dejaba de hacerlo ni aunque estuviera lloviendo o incluso nevando. Cada vez que le preguntaban el por qué de sus acciones, ella simplemente respondía "Estoy esperando". Y así fue, hasta el fin de su joven vida, ella siguió esperando frente a la gran puerta de madera, y se decía que aún lo hacía. El mito dicta que, si uno se fija bien, podrá ver a una joven volteada de espaldas sosteniendo una sombrilla que mira fijamente la puerta en señal de eterna espera.

Y ¿a quién esperaba? Nadie lo sabe con certeza. Hoy en día esta puerta es un lugar de culto y las personas de los alrededores vienen a presentarle sus respetos a la joven que siempre esperaba, pero que nunca recibía a nadie.

Ahora, es un hecho conocido que las leyendas y las historias están generalmente basadas en hechos reales, y es aquí donde comienza la verdadera historia. Una historia que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser contada, hasta ahora. Pero comenzaremos a contarla desde el principio.

A comienzos de la edad media, aproximadamente entre los años 1400 y 1500 en Japón, existió de forma 'oficial' un oficio en el que participaban mujeres llamadas _cortesanas1*. _Estas eran mujeres que serían conocidas a lo largo de la historia por ser personas sin recursos, quienes vendían sus servicios sexuales a cambio de un sustento de vida.

Sin embargo, si indagamos en sus orígenes, encontraremos que en un momento de su historia no era ofrecido solamente un placer sexual, sino que también eran conocidas complacer con sus dotes artísticas. Y por ende se puede concluir entonces que las cortesanas son, en muchos sentidos, el antecedente directo de la creación de las famosas _geishas2*_.

Llegó un momento en Japón, más o menos a finales del 1500, en el que surgió la idea de crear un burdel. Esto era con la idea ordenar y organizar de alguna manera el negocio de la prostitución, y este se construyo con el permiso del emperador regente. El burdel fue construido cerca del palacio, y a la calle en la que se encontraba, y donde empezaron a construirse más, acabaría llamándosele "barrio del placer".

Desde entonces los llamados "barrios de placer" empezaron a difundirse en todo Japón, dado el éxito que tuvo el primero que estaba ubicado en Kyoto, la ciudad capital de Japón de ese entonces. En el siglo XV el primer barrio tuvo que cambiar de ubicación, ya que estaba muy cerca del palacio imperial. Se decidió que sería trasladado al sur de la cuidad, prácticamente en las afueras. Inevitablemente llego un momento en el que todos burdeles fueron agrupados en un solo lugar por orden de los altos mandos de Japón, primeramente para control de estos y más que nada por imagen y economía.

Poco después, Japón empezó a sumergirse en una crisis económica, con esto nos referimos a: quiebra. Podríamos llamarlo la versión oriental de los burgueses y aristócratas europeos; el pobre se hace de dinero, mientras que el noble se va quedando pobre (económicamente, claro está). Ante esta situación, los altos mandos japoneses decidieron crear leyes que les impedían a todos los de supuestas castas inferiores "demostrar" que tenían dinero, osease: comprar o usar ropa de seda, tener casas adornadas de oro y plata, usar joyas costosas, usar palanquillos etc. Como la pequeña burguesía, si está bien llamarla así., no veía una mejor manera de gastar el dinero, decidieron gastarlo en ser patronos de los burdeles. Y aquí les salió el tiro por la culata a los gobernantes, porque los _barrios de placer_ se convirtieron centros de cultura, modernidad y placer sin compromisos.

Ahora bien, las _cortesanas _eran conocidas en general bajo el nombre _yūjo__. _En un principio, digamos en los siglos XV y XVI había diferentes tipos de cortesanas, pero la mayoría tenían buena educación y poseían diversas cualidades artísticas. Pero cuando esto empezó a acarrear mayores gastos y disgustos por partes de los clientes, quienes en general no tenían dinero y sólo querían pasar un _buen_ rato, y se decidió que no realizarían ninguna actividad artística… y de aquí se abrió el camino para las _geishas_, pero eso sucedió mucho tiempo después del transcurso de la época de la "Casa de los sueños", así que hablar de eso no tiene mucho caso.

En sus días de esplendor, en los grandes años dorados, una cortesana podía aspirar a llegar a ser una _tayū_, el nivel más alto en el oficio. Cada _tayū_ contaba con dos sirvientas, las_ kamuro,_ jóvenes aprendices a las que instruían en el oficio, y les enseñaban a bailar, cantar, recitar, etc.

Era posible para hombres con suficientes recursos comprar una cortesana a su respectivo burdel, los cuales se manejaban por distritos, si bien era para volverla su amante porque en general los hombres que frecuentaban estos lugares estaban casados; o, en casos verdaderamente extraordinarios, se las llevaban para casarse con ellas.

Una cortesana, sin embargo, no podía permitirse soñar con llegar a ser comprada algún día. No era sólo por que raramente pasaban, sino también por que había que concentrarse en su oficio. Complacer era la razón principal de su existencia, nada más ni nada menos. No podían darse el lujo de enamorarse. Al final, no eran más que pájaros enjaulados; frágiles seres con muchas normas y reglas estrictas que acatar.

¿Era esta acaso la razón de nuestra pequeña amiga? ¿Un amor no correspondido o prohibido? ¿O quizás era algo más…?

Existe también un grabado en la puerta, que se puso allí después de que la joven mujer muriera pagado por un contribuyente anónimo. Es un bello grabado en madera que contiene la siguiente leyenda:

_"La flor vive, la flor muere, pero ese es el ciclo de la vida y no hay nada que uno pueda hacer por ellas, porque al final, su destino siempre será el mismo… pero el amor es lo único que no se marchita"_

Ahora, casi nadie que visita esta casa lo pregunta, pero aún así nombre de la joven sólo llega a ser conocido por pocos extranjeros, porque los lugareños guardan el secreto y protegen con recelo el misterio del nombre de la mujer.

Pero nos ahorraremos el suspenso, su nombre era Rin Kagamine,

Se sabe que era una joven cortesana que vivió entre los siglos XV y XVI de este oficio, siendo una _kamuro _al serviciode una de las más celebres cortesanas de su época, y se convirtió en una _tayū_ cuando su maestra murió.

Sin embargo, normalmente se tomaban dos aprendices y el caso de Meiko Sakine, la _tayū_ a cargo del entrenamiento de Rin, no era diferente. La compañera de Rin era una joven que venía de una familia acaudalada venida a menos que había tenido que vender a la pobre muchacha. La chica había llegado a la casa casi al mismo tiempo que Rin lo había hecho, tenía su misma edad y habían estado juntas casi toda su vida. Sin embargo, un día la chica desapareció.

Nunca se tuvieron nuevamente noticias de ella, y la noticia de su desaparición fue rápidamente olvidada. Meiko murió poco después, dejando a Rin como la _tayū _principal de la casa.

Y es aquí donde comienza el misterio. La verdadera historia de Rin Kagamine, la cortesana dorada de Kyoto.

* * *

><p>Siempre complacer al cliente.<p>

Esa era la primera regla. Y era algo que desde niña debió haberse aprendido, porque después de todo, el cliente siempre va primero.

Cobrar el trabajo, sin excepciones.

No estaba segura si esa era una regla era del "jefe" o de Onee-sama, pero ciertamente era necesario cumplirla. No había comida ni vestidos sin dinero Y además ¿De qué otra manera se podría justificar lo que hacían si no les pagaban?

Nunca permanecer con un cliente más de veinticuatro horas.

Eso era claro. Había muchos clientes que atender, y aunque fuera uno especialmente rico o de la nobleza, no podían poner a un cliente por encima de otro por demasiado, hacer eso simplemente sería violar el código.

Y había muchas más reglas, pero no recordaba todas. Pero la más importante de todas era: Jamás enamorarse de un cliente.

Eso era clave en la vida de una cortesana, nunca enamorase de un cliente. Era algo tan básico, tan obvio, que a veces resultaba difícil que una _tayū _se lo mencionara a las _kamuro_. Pero Meiko no era una tonta, sabía que eran jóvenes y que, naturalmente, buscarían la felicidad propia. Lamentablemente, eso no podía ser, no para ellas, no en este oficio.

Así que, esta regla había sido la primera que había mencionado a sus pequeñas pupilas, cuando tan sólo eran unas niñas, y esta era la que había quedado grabada a fuego en la memoria de las pequeñas. Especialmente Rin la recordaba, pues de las dos _tayū _la que más sufría con su trabajo era ella.

Sin embrago era ella la que de las dos, era la más solicitada por los clientes, por su hermosa apariencia y fuerte carácter. Si bien a los hombres en general no les agradaban para casarse las mujeres con la personalidad de Rin, había muchas _otras_ cosas en las que a un hombre puede agradarle una mujer.

Rin, contra todo pronóstico, no era una mujer de carácter. Si bien podía llegar a ser impulsiva y hasta algo explosiva, eso no la convertía en una mujer dura. No era dura y fuerte, ni podía terminar de soportar bien los golpes de la vida, como lo hacía Meiko. Tampoco tenía la suficiente delicadeza espiritual como para apreciar la belleza de su entorno, como las flores o los árboles, ni le sorprendían los atardeceres como solían hacerlo cuando era niña. Podría decirse que había perdido el aprecio hacia todo lo que no fuese material.

Cuando niña, poseía un carácter vivo y alegre que le confería el estatus de "chica modelo" entre sus compañeras de casa. Tenía una animosidad de espíritu y un encanto natural verdaderamente deslumbrantes, y su cabello, que era de un bello color dorado, solo ayudaba a profundizar el efecto de brillo natural que Rin poseía. Tenía don de palabra fácil, por lo que podía iniciar conversaciones con facilidad y naturalidad. Ella era sencilla y natural.

Su inocencia era lo que le había costado trabajo a Meiko. Había trabajado duro para educar a la niña en las artes que verdaderamente las caracterizaban a las cortesanas: las artes eróticas. Fue un verdadero suplicio para ambas, pero al final lo logró, aunque no con los resultados que esperaban.

Si bien se convirtió en una de las cortesanas más solicitadas en su distrito, su personalidad sufrió un brusco cambio. La vida de una cortesana la fue volviendo más dura y distante con todas sus compañeras, excepto Miku, y se portaba de una manera similar a Meiko.

Pero solo dos personas sabían la verdad que se escondía detrás del nuevo carácter de Rin. El miedo y la desconfianza habían surgido de la cruda realidad en la que vivía, pero tampoco era como si tuviera muchas opciones de donde escoger. La vida y el destino habían decidido ponerla allí, marcandola desde el inicio por la desgracia.

Pero aún quedaba algo de su antiguo carácter. Y sólo lo dejaba ver a sus dos personas de más confianza: Miku, su mejor amiga y Meiko, su maestra. No había nadie más. Para ella, el mundo se resumía en tres simples cosas: su trabajo, el dinero y su "familia".

Y no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de opinión. Nada, ni nadie…

** Claves:**

***1: Una manera más formal de decir prostituta, esta misma denominación se era utilizada por los franceses y otros países europeos.**

***2: Técnicamente significa "artista", surgieron en el 1700, como resultado de la separación del arte de oficio de la prostitución en Japón. Principalmente se les consideraba como damas de compañía que podían cantar, bailar, tocar instrumentos, servir el té, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien, hasta aquí la introducción. Si se sacan de onda, es porque me eche un flashback, pero sin avisar... bueno más o menos...<strong>

**Este capítulo medio habla acerca de Rin. Los datos son verídicos, si no me creen, búsquenlo en Google. Esto es plenamente introductorio, me voy a meter con el diálogo y los personajes en el que sigue. No durará mucho el fanfic, le calculo unos cuatro o cinco (si no es que menos).**

**¡Chaito!**

**P.D: Dejen reviews, pero sin pasarse de listos. **


	3. mariposas nocturnas

**¡Hola!**

**Vocaloid no es mío**

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Mariposas Nocturnas**

Era una mañana fresca y soleada. Un perfecto anuncio de la pronta llegada de la primavera: los cerezos ya estaban floreciendo, las mañanas se estaban volviendo más cálidas y estaban brotando los primeros retoños. Era aún muy temprano aún, las calles todavía estaban siendo barridas y la servidumbre apenas comenzaba sus labores. Pero una joven se mantenía impasible, casi rígida, sentada y con la mirada fija en su ventana, observando en silencio. Traía la ropa de dormir y su largo cabello rubio estaba recogido en una desganada trenza que le caía por enfrente de su hombro derecho.

Sus ojos duros y fríos, casi del mismo color que el hielo, hacían un perfecto contraste con su dorada melena, que resplandecía de manera cálida con el brillo matinal. Se hallaba sentada sobre el suelo de madera, descalza y con los puños sobre su regazo, apretando ligeramente la prenda con la que estaba vestida.

Un golpe suave sonó en la puerta de su dormitorio. La joven abrió ligeramente la boca y dijo con voz suave pero autoritaria: "Adelante".

La puerta corrediza se deslizo con un movimiento suave dejando ver a una muchacha un poco más joven que la ocupante del cuarto. La niña se apoyo en las puntas de sus dedos mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de respeto, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de la joven clavándose en ella. Después de unos angustiosos segundos dijo con voz temblorosa: "Discúlpeme por molestarla tan temprano Kagamine-dono, pero Sakine-sama requiere su presencia" La aludida, que había estado observando a la niña con algo parecido al interés, se limito a asentir secamente con la cabeza y con un ligero movimiento de su mano le indicó que se retirara.

La puerta se cerró nuevamente, dejando a la joven Kagamine de nuevo sola. La muchacha, que había mantenido una expresión rígida y neutral desde la mañana, suspiró con desgana mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello de manera distraída. Relajo su rostro y su posición, apoyándose en un solo brazo al momento de bostezar ruidosamente. Sus ojos pasaron de ser rígidos e impasibles, a nostálgicos y dulces. Nunca dejaba que nadie (a excepción de Miku y Onee-san) viera esta clase de expresiones en su rostro, ya no. Con los hombres adoptaba un aire de coquetería y gentileza impasibles, haciendo uso del arma más efectiva contra los hombres: el amor propio y la vanidad masculina. Tal vez era sólo su impresión negativa sobre los hombres, pero para ella no era posible concebir un amor realmente duradero.

Una relación estaba basada tan sólo en apariencias, engaños y máscaras. La mujer era completamente sumisa ante el hombre, no podía expresar sus opiniones ni sus verdaderos sentimientos, entonces ¿Qué clase de relación era esa, donde era imposible que llegaran a conocerse mutuamente? Rió sin humor ante este último pensamiento. Después de todo ¿Quién era ella para juzgar las relaciones de otras personas, cuando ella misma no podía tener _vida_ siquiera?

Pero ella sabía que ser sumisa y no expresar sus sentimientos estaba mal. Suspiró pesadamente, tal vez la razón de que ella no lo veía como algo normal (como la mayoría de las mujeres japonesas) porque ella tenía ascendencia extranjera. Maldecía el día en el que su madre había decidido casarse con un extranjero. No, no era eso. Maldecía el día en el que sus padres habían muerto y ella se había quedado en la calle sin un solo centavo, cortesía de sus parientes europeos. Su rostro, a no ser por sus rasgos femeninos, no tenía nada de su madre y si todo de su padre. Su cabello rubio, su piel aperlada y sus ojos azules eran una prueba de ello. Su espíritu se negaba a ser doblegado en ninguna manera, pero su cuerpo sí que lo había sido, y en TODOS los sentidos.

De cualquier manera, tampoco había sido criada de la forma común. Ella había conocido el lado crudo de la vida desde temprana edad, y lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender lo que la gente quería de ella resultaría en un beneficio mutuo si se decidía a cooperar. Esa era la manera en la que era este mundo.

Se levantó con pesadez, recuperando su compostura para salir a ver a Meiko-nee. Una vez que lo hubo logrado, abrió la puerta y se deslizó rápidamente por los corredores que conducían al cuarto de la mujer mayor. Le dedicó una fugaz mirada al patio interior de la casa, que era muy hermoso en esta época del año. Cuando llegó al cuarto de Meiko tocó delicadamente la puerta y esperó una respuesta. En cuanto la obtuvo no perdió tiempo: abrió la puerta y se adentro en la habitación.

Meiko Sakine era una tayū que había ganado respeto y fama en el mundo de las yūjo. En sus tiempos de juventud, había sido sumamente solicitada y popular, y al final había subido al puesto de tayū de su casa. Ella y Shion-dono, el hijo del benefactor, eran las autoridades de su distrito y su palabra era la ley. Rin estaba casi segura de que Meiko-nee había sido comprada por Shion-sama como regalo para su hijo, pero el tiro le había salido por la culata…

Una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño largo y recogido en un elaborado tocado se hallaba sentada en el piso, mientras fumaba de una larga pipa con una expresión de ligero fastidio. Miró a la chica que acababa de entrar por la puerta con una mirada de cariño y reproche.

-Me han dicho que te has estado levantando a altas horas de la mañana, Rin-chan, así que decidí que vinieras aquí a hacerme compañía…- la joven la miró de manera socarrona.

-Creo que Shion-dono resultaría una mejor elección en ese caso, Onee-san…

La mujer casi se atraganta con la bocanada de humo que estaba intentando aspirar.

-Tch…ese no es el punto…

-Pero claro, si Shion-sama lo permitiera, tú ya te habrías…

-¡Oh, suficiente de tus bromas!- replicó Meiko abochornada y tal vez un poco deprimida. Rin notó esto y observó a su maestra con preocupación. Pero no, no podía ser que…

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un suave toque en la puerta.

-Entre

La puerta se abrió, mostrando una joven que se metió rápida y delicadamente en el dormitorio. Sus ojos se alzaron en un silencioso saludo mientras su cabeza se inclinaba levemente. Era una joven hermosa y de fuerte presencia. Aunque su rostro permanecía impasible, con una dulce sonrisa adornándolo, nada podía negarle la vivacidad que desprendían sus expresivos ojos turquesa. Decía lo que pensaba sin siquiera mediar palabra, y esto incomodaba tanto a su maestra como a su amiga de la infancia. Porque una yūjo no puede darse el lujo de expresarse de esa forma, porque a los hombres no les gusta; les hace reaccionar y pensar que están actualmente _vivas_.

Aún así, Miku era bastante popular. A pesar de todo tenía un encanto femenino, una dulzura y un talento natural del que carecían la mayoría de sus compañeras. Tenía un inusual cabello de color aguamarina que era exageradamente largo, piel blanquecina y cuerpo esbelto de mariposa. Tenía buena educación y buen gusto, porque provenía de aristócratas. Sin embargo, no recibía muchos clientes, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo hacía de dama de compañía, y es en esto en lo que era muy diferente a su amiga.

Kagamine Rin era un nombre que ya se había ganado renombre en la capital. Después de todo, era aprendiz de una de las mejores, y su belleza inusual era bastante popular entre la población masculina. Ella era hermosa y fría, pero correcta en sus maneras y complaciente con sus clientes, por lo cual se había ganado su lugar como mujer 'seductora'. No es que no tuviera ideas propias, pero sus sueños e ideales habían sido aplastados a una edad muy temprana, y había aprendido a guardarse todo para sí misma. Había adoptado la creencia de su maestra sobre la enorme inutilidad de los sueños.

Pero Miku no era así. Aún en su situación, seguía esperando y soñando. Seguía creyendo firmemente en sus ideales, pero era lo suficientemente prudente como para guardárselos a otras personas, excepto quizá Rin y Meiko. Rin consideraba a su amiga como una soñadora empedernida, demasiado dulce e inocente como para verdaderamente enfrentar el mundo y procuraba cuidarla y protegerla. La mayoría de las personas tendían a hacerlo, la verdad, porque por más que lo intentara, sus ojos a veces adoptaban un aire ensoñador y perdido, como si estuviera muy lejos de la realidad.

Viendo esa dulce e inocente sonrisa, Rin se sorprendió preguntándose por enésima vez cómo era que su amiga, aún viviendo la misma vida que ella y su maestra, fuera capaz de mantener esa faceta de su personalidad intacta. Porque lo cierto es que con el tiempo, se había vuelto una atractiva y coqueta jovencita, pero de alguna manera tan aniñada e ingenua.

Y le sonrió de vuelta, una extraña calidez presente en sus ojos.

-Miku-chan… llegas tarde

-Me disculpo si las hice esperar, Rinny…- respondió la otra haciendo énfasis en el apodo y mirando a su amiga con la risa contenida en los ojos.

-Ya, ya ustedes dos…- interrumpió Meiko con impaciencia –hoy es un día ocupado, vayan despertando a sus compañeras- frunció el ceño, recordando algo -asegúrate que Luka se despierte, hoy Kamui-san vendrá otra vez…

-Debería de dejar de darle alas, el es un hijo de samuráis, no apreciarían que su hijo, tú sabes…

-Ya Rin, déjalos tranquilos

-Ya, ya voy

Salió del cuarto no sin antes oír:

-Debes ir a la tienda de Kasane-san a recoger el encargo al centro, sin excusas.

Rin gruñó y maldijo por lo bajo, desapareciendo por los largos pasillos. Miku dudó un momento, pero preguntó:

-¿Algún encargo para mí nee-san?

-No, no querida ¿por?

-Ah, es que… quería ir al templo un rato- Meiko pareció contemplarlo por un momento.

-Está bien, puedes ir

-Gracias, Meiko-nee…- dijo la chica sonriendo con dulzura. Cuando estuvo en el umbral, se detuvo, dando la espalda a la mujer en el kimono rojo.

-Nee-san ¿Alguna vez has…has pensado en tener hijos…?- Meiko le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, y respondió con dureza:

-Sabes que eso va en contra de todo, un hijo o es adoptado por el padre, dado en adopción, o en caso de ser niña, entrenada…

-No has respondido- sonó con autoritarismo en su delicado timbre.

Meiko se limitó a ver hacia abajo, con tristeza y murmuró:

-Si… claro que si… pero nosotros somos tú familia, con eso conformarte…

Miku pareció pensarlo un momento, y salió con pasos seguros al pasillo, sin mirar atrás mientras cerraba la puerta. Meiko se quedó mirando la puerta, con la mirada perdida…

_Oh, Miku… no naciste para esto… para ser una mariposa nocturna, porque tu alma es más libre que la de cualquiera de nosotras, no creo que aguantes mucho así…_

* * *

><p>-Oh, vamos, te prometo que será divertido<p>

-Ya te dije que no, además yo ya estoy comprometido, por si no lo recuerdas…

-¿Con quién? ¿Con la amargada de Akita? Te compadezco…

-Esa es la tuya y ¿Tú me compadeces? Eres hijo de un samurái, y actualmente _tienes_ prometida

-Pft, es una _europea_, y además estirada…

-… El punto es que yo aún puedo cambiar de decisión respecto a la prometida nueva que ha escogido mi padre…

-Len, ya serio, eres un malcriado y en menos de un mes te vas a deshacer de tu nuevo compromiso. La vida se cobra ¿sabes?

-Recibir una lección moral de ti no me tranquiliza en nada…

-Amigo, eres un completo mujeriego, y dudo que eso cambie gran cosa una vez que te cases…

-Claro, porque yo no me voy a casar

El joven de cabello aguamarina se le quedó viendo estupefacto a su acompañante y acto seguido sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad. El otro hombre parecía de la misma edad que el muchacho de inusual cabellera, pero era rubio, con el cabello largo recogido en una coleta alta con algunos mechones cayéndole sobre su frente. Tenía unos profundos ojos azules y era innegablemente guapo.

_Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, habrá que pasarla bien…_

Al otro lado de la calle, una joven rubia observaba a los dos hombres en la acera enfrente de ella. Pero principalmente, miraba a uno de ellos…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola otra vez!<strong>

**El siguiente capítulo será mejor...**


End file.
